Breaking Dawn Quote of the Day
by liberal4peace
Summary: I know what the quotes mean and you know what the quotes mean, but wouldn't it be fun to come up with what the quotes COULD? They were written AFTER BD. They aren't really connected. All 300 words. Rating could change. Please try the contest!
1. Rock, Paper Scissors

This is the start of my 300 word Quote of the day oneshot series. Enjoy!

Alice pov

_Hmm. I wonder if Bella would like to go shopping today. Rosalie, too. That would be so much fun!! It might be hard to convince Bella. Nah not too hard. Edward on the other hand…_

"Alice, Bella isn't going shopping today!" Edward's voice yelled from upstairs. _Oh yes she is. We need a good girl's day out. Anyway, why do you care? You're going hunting. _

"Bella won't want to go!" Oh of course. He thinks he knows what Bella wants. _It'll be good for her. She'll thank me one day!_

"Oh she will?" _Fine Edward. Be that way. Come down here so I can talk to you. I know how we can settle this. He_ was down in an instant. "What?" I smiled.

"I'll play you for it. Rock, paper, scissors" He groaned. HA!

"Why don't you just tell me who wins?" I smiled." I do. Excellent." He frowned at me. "Why can't you leave Bella alone for one day? She hates shopping." It was so funny to watch him whine. So much fun.

He glared at me. "I can hear you! Remember?" I smiled. "Oh right. I forgot you can hear my every thought. I can't believe I forgot. I am so stupid!" I rambled on sarcastically.

Ohh. Now I was getting the evil eye. If looks could kill… I decided now would be a great time to show him my vision.

"_Bella, would you please come shopping with me and Rosalie? Please Please Please?" Bella frowned at me. "Alice… Why can't you just go with Rosalie?" I smiled at her. "Rosalie spends too much time lingerie shopping. I need someone to look at shoes with me. Please?" She sighed. "Ok fine. Three hours tops"_

I smiled at Edward. "See?"

Someone knocked on the door. "Hey Bella,"

Contest!! If you can tell me what the quote is and where it is used in Breaking Dawn, I will tell everyone you are the winner. Hopefully I can come up with a better prize. Hard to do on fan fiction sites…


	2. How Will I Go On?

This was not going to be fun. It was going to be awkward Very awkward. I have to tell Mike I'm getting married. It's a good thing I'm not going to need that job anymore. I don't think he'd let me keep it. 

"Edward! I'm going!" I called to Edward. He was downstairs before I could finish my sentence. He smiled at me and for a minute I forgot I was mad at him. That didn't last long, though. "Edward, why are you making me do this alone? It isn't fair! I can't do this alone…" He put his hand over my mouth before I could finish my rant. 

"Bella, we've been through this. I can't go. You know that as well as I do," I glared at him. "How do I know you're not lying to me? Anyway Alice's visions have been wrong before," I cringed slightly, we knew all too well that Alice's visions weren't always right. 

"Bella, she saw him freaking out and throwing stuff at me," he said smiling. I sighed, "So what? It wouldn't hurt you!" He rolled his eyes. "Mike might find it weird if the ball he throws at me breaks." I knew he was right. I sighed again. "I know. I know. I better go now and get it over with." He smiled at me. "I love you," he said, still smiling. "Yeah yeah." 

"Mike? I have to tell you something," I said. He ran over to me. "Bella, are you ok?" I took a deep breath. "Umm Mike. Edward and I are getting married," I said as quickly as possible. "WHAT?? I don't think that's a good idea! I'm not going to your wedding!" I glared at him. "Oh Mike! How will I goon?" I left without looking back at him.

WOW! That was hard to get exactly 300 words! But I did it! By the way, Stephenie posted the BD FAQ on her website.


	3. Ah Edward I've Missed You

"I'll get it!" I yelled, jumping up from my seat. Alice groaned. I giggled.

"Sorry, Alice." Rosalie shook her head, amused. Even though I was a vampire now Alice still insisted on playing 'Bella Barbie'. She'd already had me in here for three hours. First she'd done my makeup. Then she decided she didn't like that and had to redo it. Then she curled my hair. Then she decided she needed to redo my makeup _again_. Then she straightened my hair. Needless to say, I was sick of this. My thoughts were shattered by Edward's voice.

"It's alright, Bella, I've got it." I sighed and sat back down. Alice began brushing my hair-- for reasons I didn't know-- and I let myself think about the last six months.

"Long time no see." I raced downstairs at the sound of Tanya's voice. She was standing in the living room with Edward and Emmett. Nessie ran into the room.

"Twana! Twana! Twana!" I smiled fondly at my daughter. Tanya picked up Nessie and spun her around.

"Hello, Renesmee. How are you?" Tanya asked. Nessie giggled.

"Gwanpa came over last night. Why do you call me Wenesmee? Ownly Momma calls me Wenesmee when she's mad." Tanya laughed.

"Would you like me to call you Nessie?" She asked. Renesmee nodded. I smiled again.

"She must keep you going all day," Tanya commented as Nessie squirmed out of her arms. Edward laughed.

"It's a good thing we don't need sleep." I nodded exaggeratedly.

"Especially since there are so many better things to do at night," Emmett snickered. I glared at my brother in law.

"I actually think you're louder then Rose and I," I gaped at him.

"Emmett!" Esme said sharply.

"Damn right we are," Edward agreed. My jaw dropped.

"Edward!!" Tanya giggled.

"Ah, Edward. I've missed you."


End file.
